OrganizationXII
by Jerry Flamel
Summary: 12 olympians, the guardians of the earth and in specific Zeus & his creation of the olympians and their hidden war against the rest of the immortals. In this story Zeus explains there is no such thing as gods, but immortals, evolved humans who were worshiped by the ancient races of humanity, because of their greater powers & abilities. Hope you enjoy!


Organization XII

By: Jerry Flamel

What its about: Organization XII (12) is about the 12 olympians, the guardians of the earth and in specific Zeus & his creation of the olympians and their hidden war against the rest of the immortals. In this story Zeus explains there is no such thing as gods, but immortals, evolved humans who were worshiped by the ancient races of humanity, because of their greater powers & abilities. These immortals became such, after drinking a mysterious element known as Ambrosia. Now there are many sub groups within the immortals just as there are many types of humans, but one thing all these groups want is total control of the human race. The problem? With so many races competing over total dominance many of these groups have had to make alliances and take out the competition. Zeus decides to create the Olympians as his alliance to get towards the throne;The Olympians are one of these many alliances created in the middle of this war hidden from humanity. Zeus and the 11 olympians are considered the weakest alliance among the many immortals, but its Zeus's belief that this is going to change.

Chapter 1:

The stars shined bright from the sky, as the man in the long white robe stepped off the boat onto the pier below him. He looked around the surrounding area, slowly gathering his bearings. He crinkled his nose in disgust, the air of the area was filled with a sewage like stench, and although it was very late, noises drifted down to his ears from an inn that resided several yards away.

"_Disgusting"_ he thought to himself. How humani got sleep around here he'd never know. Wrapping his robe tightly around himself; he strolled forward opening the door of the inn.

Suddenly, lights blazed brightly as if to capture his attention, and his ears were met with the joyful noise of sailor songs as he met the scene unfolding within the inn. There were a few tables within the place, each of which however, was filled to capacity with the scum of the sea, pirates as humans called them if he remembered correctly. These men raised their glasses in honor towards the chants.

The robed man quickly glanced around searching for his mark. There was a large booming laugh within the room as words were shared, and the robed man turned finally to the corner of the room. There he was in the midst of the largest crowd within the building; the mark although not what he had expected, was skinny but muscular, he had long and wavy black hair that flowed down almost hiding the long scar that ran across his right sea green colored eye. He wore a simple blue and gold sleeveless v-neck shirt and brown trousers under a long dark blue cape that allowed the view of the sabre upon his side. He was surrounded by at least two dozen pirates every one of them watching his every move and gesture there was no doubt about it, he was their captain.

The robed man cursed, he had been hoping not to draw attention to himself, but he walked towards the feared pirate captain anyway. He stepped forward and almost immediately two of the pirates barred his way. "Whaddya want?" asked the first "The captain won't be seeing anyone today" said the other. The white robed man put his hands upon the two annoyances and smiled. Only a second had passed and nothing seemed to have happened, but almost immediately the two slumped over knocked out upon the spot.

All was quiet within the room as hundreds of sabres and guns were immediately pointed towards the white robed man- still unfazed he smiled as if he believed the odds still in his favor. His mark still sat at the table drinking his rum gone. He finally turned toward the white robed man with a wild look painted upon him. " Lay down your arms men" he called out, "I've been expecting this one, for a long time."

The captain had all the pirates clear out of the inn as he motioned for Zeus to sit across from him.


End file.
